The Beauty Within The Beast
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: After Kagome is rescued by Sesshomaru from a water demon, he requests compensation for his good deed. He asks that she come look after Rin as he returns to his home in the Western Lands. Could she be the one who unlocks the beauty he hides within himself?
1. Kagome Fetches A Pail Of Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Beauty Within The Beast<strong>_

Chapter 1:

_Kagome Fetches A Pail Of Water_

* * *

><p>It had been a rather relaxing day. Kagome yawned as she stretched out her arms, cuddling closer to Shippou as they watched the clouds float above them. She pointed out various odd shaped clouds to him, mentioning when their wispy forms represented an animal or object. The kitsune cooed and awed in wonder, trying to cloud hunt as well. After a few minutes of searching, Shippou exclaimed, "I found one that looks like Inuyasha!"<p>

Inuyasha, who presently sat rigid near an oak tree, opened one of his eyes and glanced upward. He scowled when he saw no such cloud. "I don't see it, Shippou."

"Right there!" He pointed happily towards the sky. "That cloud right there!"

Inuyasha searched in the direction Shippou was pointing, but all he found was a slightly disheveled cloud. Angling his head to get a better look, Inuyasha's scowl deepened when he realized what the cloud truly represented. "That's not me, you dope! It looks more like that brainless wolf Kouga."

Miroku and Sango, who were feasting on the goodies Kagome had recently brought back from her last visit home, gazed up at the sky as well. Miroku grinned as he noticed the similarity between the cloud and Kouga. "Does it offend you to hear that you share a resemblance with Kouga?" He asked Inuyasha with a grin.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed, "You're damn right it does!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided, glaring over at him. "Kouga is a good friend. Don't insult him."

"Feh." He muttered, allowing his eyes to slip shut.

"Wow, Kagome!" Sango muttered, distracting her attention off of the moody mutt. "These crackers you brought along are setting my mouth on fire! Is this normal?"

"They're chips, Sango," Kagome corrected her. She smiled as she added, "Spicy Barbeque flavored, as a matter of fact. You don't like them?"

"I do. The power of their taste merely surprised me. Perhaps a drink of water will replenish my mouth." Sango dipped her ladle eagerly into the pail of fresh water they had carried from the river nearby. She brought it to her lips, only to find that there was barely any water in her scoop. Frowning, she muttered, "The water is gone!"

Miroku peered into the bucket and replied, "Seems so." They both turned their gaze onto Inuyasha, and stared blankly. When he didn't acknowledge them, Sango coughed loudly.

"Someone should go fetch more," Sango offered.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, someone should." They waited patiently till Inuyasha cocked his head in their direction.

He opened his golden eyes to find the group staring expectantly at him. Inuyasha furrowed his brows and shouted, "Not me!"

"Yes you." Sango replied.

"Sango has a point, Inuyasha." Miroku added.

Inuyasha shook his head and growled, "No. I need to rest!"

"You've been resting all day!" Shippou declared.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "You have too, you little brat! Why don't you go get the water?"

"Inuyasha, is it really that big of a deal to go and collect some water?" Kagome asked him softly.

"Yes!" He shot back. "I'm comfortable."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, you're just lazy."

"Am not!" He replied with a growl. Looking her over careful, he folded his arms and huffed, "You go get it. You're not doing anything either!"

Without a word, Kagome stood swiftly and walked towards Sango. She ignored her friend's sympathetic stare as she reached down for the pail. Grabbing it roughly, she turned in the direction of the river. Inuyasha grinned and leaned back against the tree, enjoying his triumph. But just as she began to trod down the hill that the group had chosen to encamp, she muttered, "Sit!"

When the harsh howl erupted from Inuyasha's throat, Kagome grinned and continued on, hurrying down the clearing and into the small wood. She passed through the forest hurriedly, eager to retrieve the water and return to her friends. Kagome eyed her surroundings cautiously; on the look out for demons. There were no signs of potential threats, and as Kagome made her way out of the forest and towards the flowing river, she sighed with relief. She would've defended herself if she had to, but she most likely would have failed miserably at it. It seemed as if she were always getting kidnapped. Especially by Kouga. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Dropping down onto her knees near the river bank, Kagome dipped her hands into the calm stream. She enjoyed the soft, cool water as it lapped at her hands. Smiling, she reached for the bucket.

'_Once I fill it, I can go back,' _she thought to herself. _'And is Inuyasha going to get an earful!'_

Kagome dipped the pail into the river and began to fill it.

* * *

><p>"It seems as if Inuyasha's miko is all alone." Naraku whispered. The two of them hid at the edge of the forest, watching as Kagome gingerly filled a bucket of water. "She's completely defenseless. Inuyasha and the others are resting on a hill, over there." Naraku pointed through the forest, and past the clearing Kagome had just treaded, Kagura caught sight of Inuyasha's red kimono.<p>

"I see. They will not hear her screams?"

Naraku grinned. "Not after I put up this barrier." He placed his hands up swiftly, and a purple light emitted, shrouding the small river with a transparent barrier; Kagome trapped inside it unknowingly.

Kagura nodded. "You wish me to attack her?"

"No." He replied. Using his right hand, Kagura watched in amazement as a large eel-like demon emerged. It's eyes were bright red, and the demon had long, sharp fangs. It ignored Kagura and it's creator as it slid slowly into the stream. Kagome did not notice it, as she was in a hurry; almost finished with filling the pail.

"So what do you require of me?" She asked him curiously.

"Go to Inuyasha, distract him. Keep him from coming after Kagome." He ordered.

"I will do as you please." Kagura gazed over at Kagome curiously. "And what of the girl?"

Naraku grinned once more. He wandered backwards into the darkness until he was no longer visible. "She will drown," his voice whispered before he vanished.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she lifted the heavy pail out of the water and onto the river bank. She sat down with a huff and gazed lazily at the serene river. She loved to be by the water. There was something about it that calmed her, eased her troubles away. Kagome took off both of her shoes inched closer to the edge of the grass. Dipping both feet in, she smiled as she kicked them gently against the soft current.<p>

She could not have foreseen what happened next. All of a sudden, something large and slimy wrapped around her ankle, dragging her into the river. She gasped, shock taking hold over her as she fell underwater. Her eyes blinked as she searched for the culprit that held her under. A small, bubbled scream erupted from her as she noticed the huge eel demon that had wrapped itself around her leg. The demon's eyes flashed a bloody red and it gave her a glimpse of it's massive fangs. Kagome almost fainted from fear.

But she would not go down so easily. Giving the demon a sharp kick with her free leg, Kagome swam up to the surface, lifting her mouth into the warm summer air. Relieved for oxygen, she inhaled deeply and screamed, "Help me! Someone, please help me!"

Fright took hold over as she continued to fight against the strong hold of the demon as it wrapped tighter around her ankle, gaining more hold over her. "Inuyasha!" She yearned for him to save her, and he was only a few feet away. Kagome's eyes began to tear as she realized how close to death she was. Why did he not sense her distress? Kagome's shrill voice caught the attention of a dog demon, but it was not Inuyasha who eventually came to her rescue.

As she thrashed about in the river, searching for a means of escape, she felt the fangs of the eel pierce her flesh. "Ah!" She screamed, her leg throbbing with pain. The pain was too much for Kagome to bear. The eel successfully brought her down further, and her head bobbed under the water once more. The darkness of the lake swallowed her whole, and just as she neared unconsciousness, a flash of silver ignited in front of her. She felt a pair of strong hands pull her out of the water, and as she stared up into the golden eyes of her savior, Kagome blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter and would like me to write another, please review! <em>


	2. Kagura Attacks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p><strong> <em><strong>The Beauty Within The Beast<strong>_ **

**Chapter 2:**

_Kagura Attacks!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only moments before…<strong>_

Rin smiled happily as she patted Ah-Un's scaly necks while gazing down at the many treetops beneath her. The giant dragon carried her diligently, fully knowing she was precious cargo, and Jaken sat next to Rin, ignoring her cries of delight as they flew. Ah-Un followed promptly behind Lord Sesshomaru, but kept a suitable distance. They knew their master preferred to fly alone.

As she hummed a merry tune, Rin enjoyed the beautiful scenery below, smiling wide as she caught sight of a river. "Master Jaken, look! A river! Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru will allow me to get a drink?"

Jaken sighed from annoyance and replied, "You will not bother Lord Sesshomaru with such a selfish request, Rin. We will stop when his lordship wishes it."

Rin's smile remained as she nodded. Not even Jaken could lower the young child's spirit. It was only when she caught sight of glowing purple energy that her joy finally melted away. Gazing at the purple light uneasily, she looked towards Sesshomaru, who flew ahead. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out to him, waving her arms madly. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru overheard Rin's urgency and peered over at her. He slowed down, allowing Ah-Un to catch up to him. "What is it, Rin?"

Rin pointed down at the purple barrier and asked blankly, "What is that?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed in the direction of Rin's finger, and he too noticed the magic divider below them. That's when he sensed it. _'Naraku.' _His eyes hardened as he sniffed the air, searching for him. Sesshomaru frowned when he realized that his enemy's scent was not fresh. _'He's gone.' _With a disappointed sigh, Sesshomaru turned back around and said, "Let's continue."

Rin glanced down at the purple barrier anxiously, not sure why she felt something was amiss. She was just a little girl, but she couldn't shake the odd feeling of gloom that hung over her head. She peered closely at the river that snaked through the forest, fear grabbing hold of her chest as she noticed someone thrashing about in the stream. "Lord Sesshomaru! Somebody's in trouble down there!" Rin hollered.

Sesshomaru frowned and surveyed the river. He saw what Rin had. A young woman flailed in the river, obviously in need of aid. Glancing over at his young ward, he noticed the distress on her face. Sighing, he knew he had no choice. She would not be pleased with him if he left the person to die. "Rin, stay here." He ordered.

Then, Sesshomaru dove down towards the purple barrier, his claws outstretched. With one giant slash from his poisonous claws, Naraku's barrier was destroyed, and the energy from the barrier sprinkled down into the forest. Sesshomaru plunged faster towards the river, intent on saving the ill-fated girl from death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

The breeze rustled Inuyasha's silver hair as he laid comfortably on his back, enjoying the sweet smell of the summer flowers as their scent passed by his nose. Inuyasha wondered if Kagome could smell the flowers too. He knew she was fond of flowers, and he suddenly realized he missed her presence _'She should've been back by now,' _Inuyasha thought warily. _'It shouldn't have taken this long.' _

"Inuyasha, trouble!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to find Miroku standing rigidly, his head tilted upward. He watched his friend search the vicinity, a troubled expression etched on his face.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha studied the area too. He sniffed the air, and when a familiar scent hit his nostrils, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed from recognition. "Kagura!"

Suddenly, the sorceress appeared, smiling wide as she floated above them on her massive white feather. Crossing her arms, she spat, "Inuyasha, prepare to die!"

Inuyasha smirked and reached for his Tessaiga. He whipped it out from behind his back, and the sword pulsed in his hold. Inuyasha grinned from the weight of his mighty sword. Pointing it directly at Kagura, Inuyasha growled, "Yeah right, Kagura! Bring it on!"

Miroku reached for Sango, pulling her out of harms way. "Shippou! Stay back!" He ordered. Shippou bounded behind Sango, watching warily as Kagura jumped off of her perch and lightly stepped down onto the grassy hill. Miroku took his place next to Inuyasha, his left hand hooked around the beads on his right, ready to unleash his Wind Tunnel if necessary.

Kagura smiled, her fan in her grasp. "This should be quick. Any last words?"

Inuyasha smirked and waved Tessaiga. "Just two," he replied smugly. "Wind Scar!" The sword ignited a powerful twister, and the force traveled towards Kagura, enveloping her. Inuyasha cracked a grin as he lunged for her, eager to defeat his foe. Then, a cackle echoed from inside the cyclone, and Kagura waved her fan, sending the Wind Scar back in the direction of Inuyasha. He frowned and evaded it successfully. Miroku moved out of the way, acknowledging the battle was intended for them only. But he stood on the sidelines, waiting to offer Inuyasha his help.

"Damn you, Kagura!" Inuyasha spat.

"You're a fool, Inuyasha! Did you really think you could defeat me with such a puny attack?" Kagura laughed, pointing her fan at him. "Now, feel my wrath! Dance of Blades!" She screamed happily.

Inuaysha growled as he pounced into the air, evading Kagura's attack with ease. He landed swiftly on his feet, untouched. Eyeing her angrily, he shouted, "What do you want, Kagura?"

"For you to die!" Kagura fanned in his direction once again, sending out her Wind Gust attack. Inuyasha quickly pierced the ground with Tessaiga, holding onto it firmly as the wind gusted over him. He chuckled as the strong gusts failed to affect him.

When the wind disappeared, Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga out of the earth and spat, "You're gonna have to do better than that, Kagura!"

Kagura lifted her fan once more, a smile on her face. "You will die!" As she was about to send more wind blades in his direction, she froze as the energy surrounding the river ceased. _'Naraku's barrier…broken? That can't be!' _She glanced over in the direction of the river, where she sensed a familiar demon's aura. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered his name, surprised.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Kagura's mention of his brother. "What about Sesshomaru?"

Kagura shook her head, ignoring his question. She pulled one of the feathers out of her hair, flinging it to the ground, and after she climbed upon it, Kagura soared high into the air. _'What is Sesshomaru doing here?' _Kagura wondered. _'And why did he break the barrier?' _

"Hey! Get back here, Kagura! Our fight isn't over!" Inuyasha howled, shaking Tessaiga at her.

The Wind Sorceress watched him carefully. "Do you sense that, Inuyasha? Does the young woman's suffering call out to you?"

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, Kagura?" He sniffed the air anxiously, unsure of what his enemy was referring to. His golden eyes grew wide with fright at the scent of the metallic smell. Inuyasha turned in the direction of the river, his face ashen. _'Kagome…' _

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.

He faced Miroku gravely. "I smell blood."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter and would like me to write more, please review! <em>


	3. A Dog Is A Dog Is A Dog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**UPDATE: I am going to try to upload at least three chapters each week, possibly five, depending on my schedule. If you guys would like to see that happen, please keep reviewing! And I would like to thank the few of you who review each chapter. I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say, and when your review are indepth, I know it means that you are really enjoying the story. It makes me happy to see those kinds of review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Beauty Within The Beast<strong>_

**Chapter 3:**

_A Dog Is A Dog Is A Dog_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru carried Kagome out of the river vigilantly. He began sniffing the air, making sure there were no more demons lurking nearby. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he laid her gently onto the riverbank, shifting the wet black hair off of her face. The daiyokai frowned when he noticed that Kagome's face was pale, and her lips were starting to turn blue. <em>'She's not breathing,'<em>

He wondered what to do. As Lord Sesshomaru pondered, he suddenly recalled observing a young man trying to save a friend who was near death from drowning. The memory was old, and more than a hundred years had past since then, but it was surprisingly still fresh in his mind. The man had placed his body over his friend's, pressing onto his chest as he blew into the unconscious man's mouth. Sesshomaru flinched at the thought of placing his mouth on a human. He considered the action vulgar, but as he glanced down at the ill woman, he knew had no choice but to try and save her life. The demon lord silently vowed to tell no one of his endeavor.

Sesshomaru hastily bent over Kagome and placed his palms on her chest, pressing firmly, then repeated the action. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he bent forward and brought his lips against hers. Sesshomaru fought diligently to revive Kagome, and when he heard her cough and gasp for air, he pulled his head back swiftly. Staring closely at her, he prayed that she would not remember he had given her mouth to mouth, for if she did, his reputation would be forever tainted.

Kagome rolled over onto her side, spitting up the water that been trapped inside her lungs. She panted and breathed in deeply, unsure of what had just happened. "Uh, my throat," she moaned.

'_It is done. She is alive.' _Sesshomaru rose promptly to his feet, but as he was about to turn and walk away, Kagome reached out her hand and grabbed at him. He stared impassively at her small hand wrapped around the leg of his hakama.

Kagome was traumatized, and her vision was foggy, so when she saw the silver hair of her savior, she figured it was Inuyasha who had come to her rescue. Smiling up at him, Kagome whispered, "Inuaysha…you came…"

Sesshomaru's brows rose in surprise, and he frowned, not fond of the comparison. After removing her hand from his leg, he sharply replied, "I am not Inuyasha."

'_That voice…'_ Kagome froze, trying to recall whom the voice belonged to. She peered harder at the hazy figure standing before her. _'Silver hair, golden eyes, a white hakama, crescent moon...'_ and then it dawned on her. Her rescuer was none other than Sesshomaru, Inuayasha's half-brother. "You?" Kagome whispered in disbelief. "Sesshomaru, you…saved me?" She stammered.

Lord Sesshomaru's voice was stern as he replied, "Do not misinterpret my actions. While flying overhead, Rin noticed you drowning. _She_ asked for your rescue. I merely obliged her request."

Kagome nodded, unsure of what to say. _'I'm grateful he saved me, but does he have to be so rude?_' After contemplating it, she decided to take the higher road. After all, he had saved her life. Offering Sesshomaru a weak smile, she said, "Well, thanks anyways."

She forgot all about the wound that the eel demon had inflicted on her, and when she struggled to stand, an intense pain ran up her left leg. Kagome fell to the ground, gripping her calf fiercely. "Ah, my leg!" She grimaced and glanced over at the large bite-mark the demon had caused. _'He sure did a number on me,' _she thought worriedly.

Sesshomaru eyed her wound and considered informing her of it's true creator. He ultimately decided that she deserved the whole truth. Besides, if their roles were reversed, he knew that he would want to be informed. "The demon that attacked you, was one of Naraku's."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "How do you know that?"

"There was a barrier surrounding this river when you were attacked, preventing anyone from entrance. " Sesshomaru gazed off, sniffing the air lightly. "Naraku's foul scent still lingers here, and I detected him earlier."

"But how? I don't understand…"

"He must've known the exact moment you separated from your companions, and that is when he set his trap," Sesshomaru told her. Curious, he suddenly asked, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's resting on a hill, outside the forest."

The daiyokai stared her down, fully knowing she would never make it to the hill in her condition, and he frowned at the sight of her injury. It had stopped bleeding, but now the edges around the bite marks were turning blue. _'Such weakness,' _he thought to himself with disgust. If he had sustained such an injury, it would've healed within seconds. Sesshomaru suddenly realized that he had never really felt pain before; he was too powerful to be affected by any of his foes. Only Naraku had proven to be a worthy opponent in battle.

Finding that his thoughts had distracted him from the task at hand, Sesshomaru gazed back at the young woman once again. "Do you require more assistance?" He asked her impassively.

"Uh…" Kagome frowned and glanced at her wound. She was positive she would not be able to walk, especially all the way to the hill. There were two options to choose from. She could wait for the aid of her friends, (whenever they decided to come looking for her), which would leave her alone and vulnerable in the woods, or, Kagome could ask Sesshomaru for his help. As she stared up into his fierce eyes, she didn't know which option frightened her most.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome forced herself to ask, "Please?"

In a flash, she was in his arms again, and Kagome blushed. Never in her life would she have imagined Sesshomaru carrying her. She was about to ask him if he felt as awkward as she did, holding her this way, but she realized who she was dealing with and kept quiet. The demon lord was not one for small talk. Sesshomaru darted through the forest in a matter of seconds, passing the clearing swiftly before finally rushing up the hill. When he appeared before Kagome's comrades, carrying her in his arms, the group reacted impolitely.

"Kagome?" Sango frowned at the sight of Kagome cradled in Sesshomaru's arms. It was a very unusual sight. She rushed towards her friend asking, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Kagome grimaced from the pain. "No, I'm fine. It's just my leg…I think I'm going to need stitches."

Sesshomaru placed Kagome gently onto the grass, stepping back as Sango and Shippou fawned over her. Both the demon slayer and the kitsune glared up at him with the assumption that the daiyokai had injured their friend. Lord Sesshomaru's expression never faltered at the sight of their glares, for he cared little if they were angry with him.

Inuyasha eye's widened after noticing the huge gash on Kagome's leg. He glared at his brother, lunging for him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sesshomaru? What happened to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's tone was firm as he replied, "Your human was in danger."

"What?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "What do you mean, _in danger?" _

"Naraku set up a barrier near the river, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. "He unleashed a demon that tried to drown me!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed with anger. "Naraku! That bastard!" Inuyasha spoke his enemy's name out of blind hatred. "How dare he try to hurt you!" Running over to her, Inuyasha crouched down and said, "Kagome, I'm so sorry I made you go get that stupid water. If only I had went instead…this would've never happened!"

Kagome smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "It's not your fault, Inuyasha. I was just so scared!" She wrapped her arms around him, and Inuyasha was slightly shocked by her boldness, but he cheerfully returned the embrace nonetheless.

Sesshomaru raised a brow in curiosity at the sight of them, and the demon lord wondered why Inuyasha would allow to be held such a way by a human. But Sesshomaru remembered that his brother was half human, and so he possessed the same weak desire for affection. He watched as the group focused solely on Kagome, and he recognized it as his cue to exit. Lord Sesshomaru then turned and began to wander towards the clearing, eager to return to Rin and to continue on his journey.

Kagome, who was relieved to be back with her friends again, glanced over at Sesshomaru, shocked to find him retreating. "Sesshomaru, wait!"

The daiyokai paused and glanced back at her. "What do you want?"

His stiffness did not unnerve her. "I just wanted to say thank you, for all that you did. Give Rin my thanks as well."

Inuyasha frowned, confused by her appre_ciation. _"What are you thanking him for?"

"Why do you think? He saved my life, Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru hadn't shown up like he did, I would've been a goner."

Inuyasha turned towards his brother to ask, "Is that true, Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord stood rigid. "I did as Rin asked, that is all."

"You don't have to such a jerk, Sesshomaru. It's fine if you saved Kagome," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "We won't think any less, or more of you. Besides, you'll always be a cold blooded monster in my eyes anyways, no matter what you do."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared up at him. "Don't say that!"

"I can say whatever I want, Kagome!" Inuyasha shot back.

She shook her head, disappointed with him. "You should me thanking your brother for saving my life! Try to show a little gratitude! Jeeze!" She spat, gazing down at her injured calf. "Just think, if Sesshomaru hadn't come when he did, that demon would have…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she found it hard to believe that she would have died. Gazing over at the reserved demon lord, she silently thanked him with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. His intervening makes no difference to me. I would have rescued you, Kagome, if only Kagura hadn't distracted me."

"You're forgetting the barrier, little brother. You had no idea that Kagome-san was in trouble, therefore, she would have died had I not come along."

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms. "I would've noticed sooner or later, Sesshomaru!"

Lifting his head up arrogantly, Sesshomaru replied, "If it had been any later, she would have drowned."

Growling, Inuyasha barked, "If you're looking for gratitude from me, just forget about it!"

Sesshomaru's lips formed a slight smile at his brother's outburst. "Your rude manner doesn't surprise me in the least, but, lucky for you, I do not require your appreciation."

"Good! Cause you're never going to get it!"

"Inuyasha, stop this!" Kagome shouted at him fearfully. She eyed Sesshomaru uneasily, praying that he would ignore Inuyasha's insults. _'Just leave him alone, Inuyasha. Please.'_

"Such insolence." Turning sharply around to face his half brother, Sesshomaru stared daggers at him and said, "You are your own worst enemy, Inuyasha."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha replied angrily. "What did you just say to me?"

Sesshomaru ignored his question and added, "I intended on leaving empty handed, as I refuse to accept gifts or favors for my seldom acts of generosity." Sesshomaru shook his head suddenly and frowned. "You should've kept your mouth shut, Inuyasha. That would have been wise. For now, I desire payment for my aid in helping your human cheat death."

Inuyasha crossed his arms condescendingly, a grin displayed on his face. "Oh really? And what is it that you want from me?"

Sesshomaru golden eyes flickered towards Kagome, and he coldly replied, "Her."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Your reviews motivate me to write new chapters! <em>


End file.
